Beautiful People
by Dr.WhoisCanada
Summary: The sun rose, though. Every day it rose, and every day he ran to meet it. Sometimes that consistency in morbid days was the only thing that pumped the blood through his veins. America has taken the condescending looks, the ridicule, the loneliness for a very long time. Someone has to come and put him back together again, before he shatters completely. Pairing not chosen yet.


America woke up early, as per usual, and got ready for his morning run. He loved to watch the sunrise from this tiny hill a mile or so from his home in the New York countryside. He never missed it.

Cold, crisp air nipped at his exposed face. His feet pounded into the ground rhythmically, sending a sensation of control up his body with every step. Alfred let the feeling of ecstasy take over as he sprinted to his morning sanctuary.

He hadn't felt in control very often lately. His economy dipped, his people protested, and his fellow countries wouldn't let him forget it. Sometimes he felt like they enjoyed it.

The sun rose, though. Every day it rose, and every day he ran to meet it. Sometimes that consistency in morbid days was the only thing that pumped the blood through his veins.

* * *

POV change

* * *

I pulled on my usual dress shirt and smiled. "Today could be a good day. It really could" I thought to myself. We had a world meeting today, and although I would never admit it, I actually tended to enjoy them, if only for the company. What I hated the most were the weeks that passed without human contact as I sat in my office and worked.

I shrugged as I grabbed my pre-made and well planned lecture notes to review on the trip, although I knew them by heart.

Besides, today was a special day. You only get a birthday once a year after all.

I smiled as I strode into the meeting hall. It was raining outside, but I expected that from England, where the meeting was being held. Even if I forgot my umbrella. And I was wet. I swallowed any feelings of remorse and smiled; water never hurt anybody anyway. There was no point in getting upset. Everything is fine. It's a good day.

I felt a little insane as I chanted the mantra to myself, but it helped me calm down.

"Morning England!" I cheered to the petite man scribbling on the chalk board.

He grunted in response and I laughed. It hurt a little that he wouldn't even bother to say hello, but I suppose that's just how he is. It's not me anyways.

The pre-meeting antics progressed as usual:

Italy came in with Germany. He began to annoy Germany, so he pulled out some crayons and gave them to the Italian to draw with. I smiled at Italy's childish behavior as he sat and doodled.

They didn't wish me happy birthday.

They did say hello to England though. He said Hello back.

Russia came in with a creepy aura and stood in the corner.

I think I'm ok with him not wishing me a happy birthday.

He did sit on Canada, though. I had to pry him off of my twin. I smiled as Russia moved to torture someone else. I just saved Canada like a real hero! He'll probably thank me, he's nice like that. I'm certain that he will remember my birthday too, I remembered his after all. I even mailed him a cake. He didn't send a thank you but I'm sure he was just busy.

Matthew got up slowly, huffing and brushing off his jeans. He glared at me. I flinched and removed the ignored hand that I had offered to help him up.

"I'm tired of being mistaken for you America! It's your fault Cuba always beats me up! And now Russia too!"

I laughed and faked a smile; "Aw come on Matt you know I'd beat Cuba up for you if it would help! And I'm really sorry about Russia," I said as sincerely as I could, even though it's not my fault; "If you come sit next to me I'll make sure he doesn't bug you again!"

"As if that would help!" he exclaimed frustratedly. Wow, those Canadians sure can bite.

I watched Canada stalk away and felt guilt wash over me like a river. I made _Canada_ mad. I must have done something wrong. I guess it is my fault. I'll have to admit, I never minded that my brother would sometimes distract my enemies. I suddenly felt sickened by myself. I suppressed the feeling, just like I always do, and returned to my seat.

There was no point in getting upset. Everything is fine. It's a good day.

Everybody else filed in at about the same time.

No birthday wishes.

England greeted a few more people.

I kept my fake smile plastered on as I sat in my seat.

There's still plenty of day left for things to get better.

* * *

**So…. This is something. I know it's a short chapter, but I would really like some suggestions on where to go. I want to pair someone with America, and USUK is my OTP, but I'm pretty open to anything so…. suggest away my pretties!**

**BTW I always kind of figured that countries can travel among themselves pretty quickly, so that is how the U.S. got to England so fast**


End file.
